rogue_fable_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Cooldown Talents
Melee Talents Power Strike Delivers a powerful strike with your weapon dealing increased damage and knockback. *Damage Multi: 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 *CD: 10 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Berserk For the duration all melee attacks will be critical hits. * Duration: 12 / 16 / ? * CD: 250 * Required Level: 8 / 12 / ? Disengage Attack an enemy and back up a step. No cooldown when dealing a killing blow. * Damage Multi: 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 * CD: 10 * Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Lunge Lunge and attack an enemy. No cooldown when dealing a killing blow. * Damage Multi: 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 * Range: 3 * CD: 20 * Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Ranged Talents Works with ranged weapons or projectiles. Power Shot Delivers a powerful strike with your ranged weapon dealing increased damage and knockback. *Damage Multi: 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 *CD: 10 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Tunnel Shot Allows you to throw a projectile clear through a number of monsters, dealing increased damage. *Damage Multi: 2 / 2.2 / 2.4 *CD: 20 *Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Deadeye For the duration all ranged attacks will be critical hits. * Duration: 12 / 16 / 20 * CD: 250 * Required Level: 8 / 12/ 16 Movement Talents Sprint Allows you to sprint multiple tiles in a single turn. *Distance: 5 / 6 / 7 *CD: 20 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Charge Allows you to sprint towards an enemy and attack in a single turn. Can only target spaces with enemies; can't be used as a slightly shorter Sprint. *Distance: 4 / 5 / 6 *CD: 20 *Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Shield Talents All shield talents require a shield to be equipped and usable - no red background caused by using a two handed weapon at the same time. Shields Up You will block and counterattack against every enemy that strikes you in the next turn. *Requires: An equipped shield *CD: 10 *Required Level: 1 Shields Up only lasts one turn so it's most useful when you are surrounded by enemies. It can also help when you think you wouldn't be able to kill an adjacent melee opponent in one hit but could in two hits. Pairs well with Ring of the Vampire. Deflect Increases reflection by 10 for the duration of the skill. *Requires: An equipped shield *Duration: 8 / 10 / 12 *CD: 20 *Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Attunement Talent For duration of the skill it increases elemental magic power and reduces mana cost of related skills by 1MP. Each attunement is related to a specific element. * Elemental Magic Power Increase: 10 / 14 / 16 * Duration: 10 * CD: 250 * Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Other Talents Smoke Bomb Creates a 3x3 cloud of opaque smoke, blocking line of sight. *CD: 20 *Range: 7 *Duration: 5 / 8 / 10 *AoE: 1.5 *Required Level: 4 / 8 / 12 Sleeping Dart Puts an enemy into a deep sleep. *CD: 10 *Range: 7 *Duration: 5 / 7 / 8 *Required Level: 1 / 5 / 9 Vanish When activated, all monsters will immediately forget about you. Increases stealth by 10 for 10 turns. *CD: 100 *Range: Self *Duration: Instant *Required Level: 8 Category:Talent